


Addicted To Him

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Dry Humping, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Orgasm, Smut, luke is scared, michael is a drug dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//the one where Michael is a really attractive drug dealer and Luke needs to pick up drugs for his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To Him

"I don't even know who to look for..." The younger boy said with an anxiety ridden face.

Jack scoffed.   

"How many people do you think go to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night?" He teased. 

"Why can't you just do it.." Luke argued back as he took a sip from his glass.

"Because Izzy and I are going out for our anniversary, and tonight is the only night Mike's free." He explained nonchalantly and reached into his wallet pulling out a small wad of cash before handing it over to the younger boy.

"What if I die huh? If I do, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." 

"Seems fair." Jack smirked as he walked out of the kitchen and headed out the front door. 

 

_______________

"Just say, that you're Jack's little brother,  here to get the shït. Okay?" Luke heard on through the line as he sat in his car, hand gripping the money Jack had given him. 

"Wh--what if I fūck up and he kills me or something!" He stressed as he tried to calm his breathing as he looked out into the darkness surrounding him. 

"You watch way to much tv, Lucas..."

And that's all he heard before the line went dead. He huffed in frustration as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. 

His shaky hands finally reached to grab the keys from the ignition, shutting the car off completely before opening the door and stepping out. 

Stuffing both hands into his jacket, he began walking towards what looked like the entrance. Walking closer he could see that the door was boarded shut will caution tape all around the wood. Great.

 

_____________

He had managed to get through some low rickety window. It wasn't easy however, it was way to small and thank god he was somewhat flexible or else he would have gotten stuck.

He had his phone out, the brightness turned all the way up so he could see where he was heading. There were tall metal shelves, row after row that looked about ready to all collapse or topple over. 

About 3 minutes into walking around this seemingly empty building, he had began to hear footsteps that were not his own. A lot heavier than his own in fact. 

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing wondering around here?" A voice hummed, startling Luke. His breathe hitched as he saw a showdown moving closer in the dark room. 

Luke finally saw the strangers face, almost drooling as he stared at the beautiful features. Green eyes that almost glowed in the dark were glued to Luke's blue ones as he let his eyes roam over such beautiful plump lips. Luke was suddenly pulled out of his trance when his eyes grazed over the ones in front of him again. 

"Oh--um... I was just...." He stuttered nervously as he bit his pieced lip and suddenly became interested in his beat up old vans.

"Hey hey hey." The mysterious man spoke again as he reached to grab the younger boys chin, pulling it up to meet his eyes yet again. 

"Are--are you Mike?" Timidly he questioned before closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe. He felt the cold fingers disappear from his face as he waited for an answer. 

"Depends on who's asking." He answered back with a snarky remark as he saw his cross his arms over his chest, puffing his chest out in a way, hoping he would intimidate the smaller boy.

And boy did it work. 

He had Luke a stuttering mess trying to explain to him why he was there in the first place. He was all over the place, mentioning Jack and how he didn't even want to be doing this. 

"--Jack Hemmings?" The guy cut him off.

"Yes, sir." Luke answered back innocently causing Michael to scoff and let out a chuckle. 

"How do I really know these are for him?" Michael teased as he watched the boy squirm, trying desperately to search his brain for a reasonable answer. 

"I don't... I don't do drugs--I've never..." He trailed off as his eyes grew big at the thought of taking any sort of substance like that.

"I really took you as the hardcore druggie actually" he joked as he reached into his back pocket. Luke visibly tensed up and froze at the action, thinking he was about to pull out a gun or something. 

Michael noticed this and rolled his eyes before holding the small dime sized bag out in front of him. 

"Calm down kid, I'm not gunna shoot you." Rolling his eyes as he watched the boy calm down some before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. He handed it over carefully like it was the most delicate thing in the whole world. 

Michael sloppily slapped the bag into Luke's palm as he unrolled the money and began counting, Luke not once moving from his spot. 

"You're short." 

"Actually I'm 6'4 but that's including my hair...but I guess I could be short to someone... Who's like 10 foot tall." He answered back as his mind trailed off. Luke was known for doing that, losing train of though or just completely babbling about the stupidest things that didn't even make sense.

Michael smiled at boy who was now lost in his own train of thought before grabbing him roughly, taking that adorable thinking face off and replacing it with terror.

"On money, Princess." He muttered as he quickly snatched (his weave) the bag of weed before shoving the small amount of money into the blondes chest. 

"My brother... He told me it was 150." Luke whispered.

"Yes, for this one. But if I remember correctly I was a good dealer and let him off the hook the last time he didn't have enough money..." He trailed off as he started to aimlessly walk circles around the younger boy, just to mess with him. "And he promised me... He promised that he'd have the rest of the money." He continued as he stopped walking right by Luke's side before leaning in.

"And I take promises very seriously, princess.." He whispered into his ear with heavy breaths before placing a kiss to the spot right behind ear, then pulling away, satisfied with the shivers that the blonde got because of him. 

Luke was completely out of things to say as he stood in the dimly lit room, shaking like a chihuahua. Jack never said anything about extra money. He figured that he probably just forgot and if slipped his mind but would Mike believe that?

"I swear! He must of f-forgot or something!" He panicked. His heart was beating a million times per second and his breathing was heavy and loud. All these things only became worse when he thought of what Michael would do to him if he didn't have the money. He didn't know what this guy was capable of. He could get murdered for all he knows! 

"God I love the reaction I get out of you..." Michael's voice rang through Luke's ringing ears. Luke heard the teasing in his voice, and he doesn't know why but he swears he just felt his dick twitch a little in his skin tight jeans. Michaels voice was just so deep and sensual, he couldn't help it! 

"Most people waltz in here, pretending to be a bad ass so they can just get their shit and leave, but you?... You're afraid, aren't you?"

"N-no, I'm not scared." He spoke through clenched teeth. Every single muscle felt tighten to the core. 

Michael and Luke both knew that he had just spoken the biggest lie, there was no fooling anyone. The older boy could practically smell the fear radiating off of this gorgeous boy. The way he stood so rigid yet small in his presence was almost refreshing to Michael, let alone extremely sexy. 

He was tired of wanna be bad asses coming to him, puffing there chest trying to intimidate the intimidator. The fact that the blonde was so rigid and stuttery made him feel like he was in control, and both of them knew he was.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered back as he stepped closer, Luke not daring to move an inch. He held his breathe as the dark haired boy inched closer and closer to him like he was closing in on his prey. His head maneuvered around his and those bright red lips once again found there way to his left ear. He could feel the heavy hair from his nose tickling his flesh.

"I'm n-not afraid of-- you" He huffed out, almost relaxing completely as those sweet lips latched themselves to that same spot under his ear. 

Michael worked his lips all the way down his soft neck and back up to his jaw. Sucking, biting, and tracing the tip of his tongue all the way up to Luke's luscious plump lips before pulling away. 

"Good." He whispered so quietly that he barley even heard himself. 

Luke didn't even have the time to process before he felt lips being smashed into his, and if this was anyone else he would have complained about the roughness but with Michael, this is all he's ever wanted and he didn't even find out till now.

Luke felt himself literally melt into Michael's warm body. His mind was on complete overdrive, it was hardly working. 

The only thing he could focus on where those fucking lips. They hadn't even been taken away from him yet but he could already tell he was addicted. 

His mind was suddenly side tracked by the chills that washed over every part of his body due to those strong arms gripping his hips, most likely leaving bruises. 

Both lads were a moaning mess, Luke more so. They're tongues dances together in such a filthy way that had the blondes knees buckling underneath him. 

He hadn't even realized that Michael was walking them backwards until his back hit a hard wall, knocking their teeth and his lip ring together but neither of them seemed to care as it only fueled their ever growing fire.

It was the heat of the moment, and Luke doesn't really know if he was the first to thrust his hips forward or what but he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be the one to stop the act. He threw his head back, unlatching their lips. His head banged against the wall pretty hard but it honestly didn't care about that. All he cared about was the amount of pleasure radiating from his core. 

Michael's head tucked away into his neck, placing a few kisses before roughly thrusting their hips together harder. His arms went up to the sides of the blondes now recked hair, to grip the walls. He let his forehead rest upon the blondes slightly sweaty one, trying to desperately let the pleasure continue for as long as possible but Luke was the opposite. 

His legs shook and he felt as if he couldn't control them, he had given up on moving his hips knowing that Michael could give him more pleasure than what he thought he could ever receive. 

"F-fuck M-mike!" Luke moaned as he felt himself inch even closer to the edge. His fingers gripped Michael's tattooed arms, squeezing so hard that he was leaving moon crescent indents all over his skin. 

"Hold it, Princess." Michael growled, causing Luke to basically lose it right then and there.

His hips snapped forward, grinding with all his might before reattaching their lips together. He swallowed all of Luke's moans that he let slip past his mouth. 

Michael barley separated their lips as he growled out a quick "now." before both of them immediately spilled into their jeans. Luke collapsed into Michael's awaiting arms, completely warn out. He could feel Michael every so slightly rock up into his hips trying to savor the pleasure. 

"Stand up." Michael breathed out heavily, trying to regain his breathe as he pushed Luke up against the wall further so he could stand on his own. 

Luke was still lost in pleasure. His mind was completely blank. Michael's addicting voice was echoing in his ears, it sounded so distant and it made him sad.  

He whined out hoping that the other boy would hear him. He honestly had no idea if he had left yet or not. He couldn't feel his touch anymore of his voice. 

Michael rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to his unresponsive ones, for the last time before pulling away to see a dopey smile on the lust driven boys face

"Next time I expect the rest of my money, okay?" He spoke with a small grin on his face. He watched as Luke nodded his head with hooded eyes with that stupid smile on his face still. 

"Alright.." He chuckled out before running his hands through the boys blonde locks, fixing it somewhat before pulling out his "business card" with his number on it along with the dime sized bag. He managed to make Luke grab ahold on them before stealing one last kiss and walking away into the darkness.

And yeah, Luke will definitely end up giving Michael a call, but not for the drugs.


End file.
